The purpose of the biological safety and environmental control program will be to evaluate laboratory practices, safety equipment, and facilities employed by SVCP contractors in performing oncogenic research and to assess their effect on biological safety and environmental quality. The objectives of the related consultation services program are to prepare and disseminate safety equipment specifications, facility design criteria, operations guidelines and safety procedures, and to solve problem areas identified by the survey program. This resource will also be used to design containment systems to meet specific program needs. The purpose of the biological monitoring and equipment certification program is to certify biological safety equipment used by teh SVCP contractors. The fourth program area is to provide assistance to the NCI Office of Biohazards and Environmental Control for the review of all plans and specifications for renovation and new facility construction projects supported by contracts awarded by DCCP.